User blog:Argali1/Introducing.......Vanimo Fisto!
Yes, I am introducing yet another new character. I am currently bracing myself for a shit-tone of criticism, and, without further procrastination, here goes nothing! NOTE: This is somewhat of a rough-draft, so, if this seems "OP", remember that this is only the first time I have even let this character out to the public. Laakmub came to Arda because of a cosmic event. The Inya Sanghelios crash landed on accident. My newest crossover character has a different story! BTW, this RP follows the Ardan Ages canon. In 3,055 BBY, a Nautolan explorer, relative of an ancient ancestor of Kit Fisto, wanted to see life beyond the Galaxy he knew. So, he ventured outside, into the "Starless depths". After several months of travel, he arrived in another galaxy. After looking for signs of life, he found Arda. After spending almost five years there, he married a maiden of the house of Finarfin. They had a baby, who they found to be Force Sensitive. However, their joy was short lived. Before they could properly start a family, the explorer was killed in an Orc-raid. In absolute grief, the maiden left for Valinor, and had to leave her child behind, because she was worried that he wouldn't make it to Valinor, do to his mixed-heritage. However, when there is an odd occurance like this, you know who will be on it. That's right, he was addopted by everyone's two favorite Maiar. As a half-Elf, he matured twice as long as regular people, therefor he is permenantly biologically 30. They helped him understand his heritage, and, he is quite a jovial and happy fellow, growing up in such a water-oriented place. To this day, he is KT's official messanger. This fits him, as, like his father, he was born to be an explorer. Out of all of my characters, Vanimo is the most fun-loving, calm, happy, positive, talkable, curious, energetic and silly. Name: Vanimo Fisto. Race: Noldor/Nautolan. Gender: Male. Equipment: A single blade, forged to be imbued with the power of the sea (not to the level of Anahera, of course. He is a side character). It is shaped like the Mirkwood Infantry sword, but the hilt of crafted out of enchanted/Force Imbued mahogany, and the blade is of typical high quality KT folded tempered etc make, though it glows a light blue with a tint of green. The design on the blade is rather Limwaith, and is made of an Ithildin that glows dark blue. He wears armor that is rather similar to Thranduil's, but, lighter, and crafted out of a shimmery alloy chainmail and sea drakon scales. There is no cape, the designs are much more Limwaith, and the entire armor set is outfitted to better fit swimming (enchantments provent rusting). He also has a matching helmet, so it looks kinda like a Wood-Elf helmet, but, more elegent, refined, and, it matches the color scheme. Of course, the back of the helmet has chainmail sleaves for each of his tendrils. Abilities: He is quite a good hand-to-hand fighter, and a great, fast and agile swordsman. He is a better swimmer than any other Humanoid in Middle-Earth, but, that's kinda his thing. He can breath water, and has control over magic/Force. This includes basic hydromancy, mind control and telekinesis. All in all, he is equal in power to Laakmub, though his skill-set and powers are incredibly different, as Laakmub internalizes his magic to make him like a freight-train. Please remember that this is a rough draft meant to introduce him, not to show how weak or strong he is. So, you can't call him "OP" until you actually interact with him in RP. Anyways, what did you think? P.S. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, I am not the best with that. Category:Blog posts